


《家政先生》后续

by icemency



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemency/pseuds/icemency





	《家政先生》后续

那日欢场相逢已过去七日，崔荣宰等了许久未等到林在范消息，却在他快要忘掉这件事的时候，对方又突然出现了。

周五下午下班早,崔荣宰买了些菜准备屯着过周末。提着两袋子菜还没走到楼下就看到远处一辆非常拉风的敞篷跑车以及靠着车眯眼看他的林在范。

崔荣宰还犹豫了一下，心想可能是自己最近总是想起那一夜才会见谁都有点像林在范，本着不能被幻想搞废的原则，崔荣宰非常淡定地从林在范以及他非常拉风的跑车旁边走过去了，目不斜视。

林在范愣了两秒，歪着头怀疑自己是不是也认错人了？

但是……怎么可能呢？

崔荣宰走到公寓楼门口还偷偷回头看他，被他逮个正着，几步过去捏着人的胳膊转过来。

崔荣宰捂嘴，手里两袋子菜跟着掉在脚边。

“怕什么？”林在范小声问。

崔荣宰两只眼珠子转来转去，“那个……你……我……”

林在范瞅着他那副又怂又可爱的样子，就忍不住想欺负，手臂伸到人背后往怀里一揽，“你是不是想问我怎么来了？”

崔荣宰懵，不知有没有听进去，只是点头。

“我约莫着你家又该整理了……”林在范颔首瞧着头都快埋到胸口去的人，越发觉得可爱。

崔荣宰耳尖儿都红了，一个劲儿往后缩，“我……我那天喝多了……”

林在范轻轻松开他，提起他脚边散落的袋子，率先往公寓熟门熟路地进去了，“我知道。”

崔荣宰在门口踌躇着想，要不自己跑吧，可是跑哪去呢？只得磨磨唧唧跟了过去。

两个人在电梯里一言不发，崔荣宰从来没觉得那么尴尬过，对方一看就是有钱人，这一身高定西装，这油光锃亮的皮鞋，这稳重大气的香水味，自己就是个小职员，总感觉画风有点不协调。

电梯到七楼的时候，林在范把两袋菜拎在右手里，左手向后准确地牵住崔荣宰的手，崔荣宰心下一惊，对方的手又大又暖，紧紧握着他的手往外走，这一会儿一个动作撩得他根本没法思考。

林在范进了门，一瞧，忍不住笑了起来，“我就说，你这儿该整理了。”

coco这下也不叫了，瞧着自己阿爸有人陪又是熟人，也懒得过来看，回自己小窝去了。

崔荣宰红着脸还是不敢抬头，太丢人了，实话说，上次林在范整理过之后他怕对方再来，就很自觉地整理了，可是偏偏这两天他都放弃希望了，房间也懒得整理了，林在范却来了。

“我……我也会收拾。”崔荣宰低头抠手指。

林在范回头盯着他的发顶笑，转身把菜提进了厨房。

就这么让一个陌生男人进家门，崔荣宰觉得自己可能真的疯了，上次是喝醉了，这次呢？也许他心里真的期待对方来找他，是这样。

林在范一步一步走近他，“你看……是先整理房间呢，还是先……整理你？”这话说得声音极轻，又撩得崔荣宰双腿发软，好不容易有点魂儿了，又恍惚起来。

林在范对他来说就像是罂粟，明明那么稳重有气质，可是只要一和他交流，就处处泛着蛊毒一样的魅力。

“我没那个意思……上次是我喝醉了，我说了……”这话还没说完，他就被林在范轻轻勾起下巴封住了嘴巴。

轻缓温柔的亲吻让他原本惊慌大睁的眼睛慢慢闭上，林在范轻轻贴着他的唇辗转研磨，勾着他下巴的手从他脖颈上滑下去，托着他的腰背往自己怀里压，舍尖趁着他沉绵钻进他口腔和他的小舌缠绕，口水逐渐在两条舌头周围缠裹，崔荣宰整个人都变得轻飘飘起来。

回过神想要推开对方，林在范却先一步松开了他，喘息着凑在他唇边问，“现在有意思了吗？”

崔荣宰本还享受着亲吻，被突然中断了，的确是有些不够，只得湿润着眼眶又吻回去，“有……要……”

林在范被他甜腻的亲吻哄得很满意，低头啭住他的唇舌越发情动，一只手摸下去解开了他的裤腰带，另一只手从他后裤腰里伸进去，又滑到前面隔着内裤抓着他的桃物揉弄。

崔荣宰软着腰贴进他怀里呻吟，难耐得软成了一滩水，唇周都被吻红了还泛着水光，看起来格外色情，林在范依旧是衣装整齐，抱着他抵在墙上将他玩弄于股掌之间。

“嗯……先……先收拾房间……哈……”崔荣宰皱着眉，被捏住了要害，猛然缩着身子抖，嘴里字不成句，句不成章。

林在范贴着他衬衣领口吻，舌尖抵着他的纽扣灵巧地解开，偶尔触碰在肌肤上让他颤抖不停。

“索性弄得更乱……再一起整理。”林在范挑眉，舌尖抵着他白嫩的肌肤往胸口滑动，却发现他因为没穿背心，为了不透光所以在乳头上贴了创可贴，此番情景更是色情，林在范喉结滚动着，小腹邪火一窜一窜的，伸手剥开他的衣襟，发现另一边的乳头也同样被创可贴覆盖着，手指在创可贴上摩挲，又抬头凑在崔荣宰颈边，一边用舌头搔弄他喉口的痣，一边小声调笑，“是因为太挺了，连背心都遮不住吗？”

崔荣宰羞得咬着下唇别过脸，股间已经因为对方的挑逗湿成一片，“别说了……啊……好难受……嗯……”

林在范松开他，将他衬衣半脱了挂在他肘弯，将他翻过去压在墙上，冰冷的墙面刺激得他原本发烫的身体更加敏感，林在范将他裤子褪下去，却将他内裤只脱到屁股和大腿之间，让他分开双腿，已经挺立粗大的男根在他股间滑动，而他的只能在冰冷的墙面上蹭刮。

所有的束缚都只是半解，甚至连乳头上的创可贴都未撕去，他已经难耐地只会喘息呻吟，迫切想要对方快点给他个痛快，双手被绞在身后，用领带捆着。

林在范将他紧紧压在墙上，滚烫的柱身一点一点插进他湿滑淫靡的后庭，炙热的呼吸在他耳边喷吐，“你不醉酒的时候……也很诱人……”

崔荣宰紧绷着身体，半张脸压在墙面上，生理泪水都逼了出来，对方的硕大抵在他穴口要进不进，全身被束缚着得不到疏解，只能不停地哼唧，将腿并拢抬高臀部，紧紧贴着林在范炙热的小腹，想要将对方的硬热吞进去。

林在范被他蹭得胸口火热，伸出舌尖将他耳垂卷进口中，大手揉着他的臀瓣分开，喘息着将那根欲望一插到底。

崔荣宰猛然弹了起来，后仰着脑袋尖叫，整个身子都泛着红，汗水逐渐渗出皮肤，体香四溢。

林在范轻咬着他的后肩，收起腰退出硬热，染了蜜水之后更加骇人，在崔荣宰闷哼着扭动身体的时候又狠狠捣了进去。

两个汗津津的身体贴在一起，双方的白色衬衣的湿透了，因为有节奏的动作摩擦着发出令人遐想的声音。

崔荣宰全程被迫承受着那根火热在身体里抽插，央求着林在范给他解开领带，带着哭腔的呻吟挠得林在范只想狠狠要他，伸手从前面压着他的大腿内侧分得更开，下身一下一下撞击着他得臀肉，交合啪出的水顺着两人紧贴的双腿流下，打湿了半脱在崔荣宰腿弯的内裤。

林在范解开捆着他的领带，让他双手伏在墙上，又将他内裤全都脱掉连同领带和两人的裤子胡乱扔在地上，勾着他的右腿从后面紧紧贴着插了进去挺动，他立刻软在墙上大声呻吟起来。

连续不断地交合让崔荣宰双腿发酸，前端得不到疏解却被墙面刺激得更加坚挺，林在范一边亲他耳后柔软的肌肤，一边九浅一深挺动着，毫不掩饰的喘息在他耳边响起，让他更加激动。

林在范抚摸着崔荣宰的大腿根，大幅度从后面挺动着腰胯，崔荣宰惊叫着抓紧墙面，仰头喊着自己要丢了，被林在范捂着嘴巴用力捣弄着后庭，不到一分钟便射在了墙上。

崔荣宰情绪激动地呻吟着收缩后穴，林在范被夹得收紧浑身肌肉，绷紧了小腹紧紧压着那对弹性不错的屁股顶弄搅动，咬着崔荣宰柔嫩的肩膀颤抖着射了进去。

双双释放之后，林在范把人翻过来痴迷地将人压在墙上亲吻，崔荣宰屁股紧紧贴着刚刚射在墙上的白浊，变得淫靡不堪，小脸因为情动红得不像话，主动攀着林在范的脖子伸出小舌和对方绞在一起，不老实的小腿抬起蹭着对方的腿弯。

林在范将他直直抱了起来，托着他粘腻湿滑的屁股，让他双腿盘着自己的腰胯，半挺的柱身又蹭在他还未完全闭合的穴口，随着步伐一点一点往里刺。

到了卧室，崔荣宰已经失神呻吟起来，穴口主动含着对方的硕大往里吞，柔软的身体紧紧抱着对方蹭，林在范将他放在一周前才欢爱过的床上，将两人衬衣全部脱了扔在床脚，低头和他接吻。

胸口的创可贴因为刚刚对方的动作被压得更紧，林在范一边伏在他身上律动着结实的腰胯，一边轻轻撕他胸口的创可贴，胶质太好导致撕起来都带着他粉嫩的乳晕，下身激烈的动作和胸口折磨人的刺痛让崔荣宰哼哼唧唧哭了起来，期间的呻吟更是淫乱，林在范咬着他的下唇撕咬，手上的动作仍然有条不紊，创可贴撕了一半，露出了他挺立的乳头，因为情动充血，粉嫩粉嫩的，林在范眼里盛满了欲望，用力将创可贴全部揭下，崔荣宰痛得弹起来抱紧他脖子，又收缩着小穴将他吸紧了，他也随之插到深处的敏感点，两人都是一阵颤抖。

林在范将崔荣宰抱起来骑跨在自己小腹上，硬热的柱身依然有力地在他后穴进进出出，又故意揉弄着他的臀瓣，痴缠地亲吻里混杂着崔荣宰舒服的呻吟，林在范狠狠吸了一口他的小舌，跟他说，“另一边的创可贴，自己撕掉。”

崔荣宰仰头喘息着伸手去摸右边的创可贴，带动了的酥麻让他忍不住揉着另一边裸露的乳头，浪荡的面容映在林在范眼睛里，气氛变得更加火热。

林在范低头看着他撕创可贴，缓慢又磨人，故意用力将他按在自己柱身上插入更深，他便手抖着撕开一些，痛得皱紧湿漉漉的眉头，好看又诱人。

林在范反复如此，他便嗔怪着抱紧对方，大口大口地喘气，白嫩的手软绵绵地撕着创可贴，“嗯……嗯嗯……好痛……啊……”

“宝贝，贴上去不就是为了撕下来时享受这一刻吗？”林在范笑着狠狠向上一挺，崔荣宰颤抖着尖叫起来，伏在他肩头，被托着臀瓣上下耸动，水声涟连。

那个创可贴最后不知是怎么掉落在床上的，两人纠缠在一起的身体律动着，整间卧室都回荡着崔荣宰舒服又难耐的呻吟，床铺皱乱不堪，从门口到卧室满地衣裤，显明了这场性事的痕迹。

崔荣宰在被抱进怀里做最后一次冲刺的时候用力吻住了林在范，双臂将对方紧紧缠住，鼻子里的呻吟更加磨人。

林在范整个人都被汗浸透了，情绪激动地抵着崔荣宰，将欲望全数释放进对方身体，回吻着让他着迷的唇舌，揉着那两粒刚刚才被解放的乳头，听到崔荣宰好听的呻吟整个人都拥紧了对方压着。

崔荣宰抱着他，平息过后，沉默得让他有些担心。

两人在浴室里清理，又一起躺在浴缸里泡着。

林在范还是忍不住抱着怀里的人，犹犹豫豫开口，“怎么了？”

崔荣宰抬头看了眼他，又乖巧地枕在他怀里，“唔……你……你明天会不会又突然消失……”

林在范心头一紧，抓着他的小手捏了捏，将他整个人抱进怀里，“你希望我留下？”

崔荣宰又不回答，好半天才轻轻“嗯”了声。

“可你不是说，我们只是419……”

林在范还记得那晚，崔荣宰不肯跟他讲私事的冷漠面孔。

崔荣宰在水里抚摸着他结实紧致的腰身，侧头吻他胸膛，“我好想你……这些天都好想你……”

林在范以为自己听错了，撑着身子坐了起来，水哗啦啦从他肩头滑落，看得崔荣宰双眼发直，忍不住咽口水。

“你说什么……”林在范看着亲昵地往自己怀里爬的人，伸手一带将人整个抱坐在自己腰胯上。

那里又贴在了一起。

崔荣宰红着脸亲吻他，又紧紧抱住他，小脸贴着他的肩头诉说相思。

“在酒吧遇见你那天，我男朋友趁我不在家，带了别的男人回来，被我回来取文件撞见了……他们……”崔荣宰着实鼓起了很大的勇气说那件伤心事，男朋友和他相恋三年，期间一直甜蜜无间，可偏偏……

“我们吵了一架，他说……他说他早就不爱我了，所以，那天你来，看到那乱糟糟的一幕，就是他打包行李搞乱的。”

林在范静静听着，手在他腰上温柔地流连。

崔荣宰直起身子认真看着他，眼神又落寞了下来，“我不是一个随便的人，可我……真的好喜欢和你在一起。如果你只是玩一玩，我也没关系，我早就不期盼真挚的感情了。”

林在范抚摸着他的后颈，慢慢靠近，无比深情又迷恋地看着他，“就算你和我都不了解彼此，你也愿意和我在一起吗？”

崔荣宰深深望进那双眼睛里，如果刚刚他还犹豫着，那此刻他无比夺信，林在范……就是他要珍惜的人。

因为他的心跳，是那么有力，像一个初获爱情的少年。

崔荣宰没有回答，而是笑着抱紧他，像一只猫咪一样蹭着他的脸颊，挠得他也轻声笑了起来。

难得的周末，崔荣宰苦尽甘来，有了对他体贴万分的新男友，正乐得开花呢，前男友却找上了门来。

彼时两人正依偎在一起看电影，偶尔聊聊自己的工作背景和人生，居然也觉得那么契合。

崔荣宰听到敲门声去开门，林在范趴在沙发上跟着他可爱的背影瞧，门开了，崔荣宰眉头紧皱，空气突然沉默，林在范起身过去，一瞧二人之间的气氛便猜到了。

“你来做什么？”崔荣宰冷声道。

前男友的确也帅，可比林在范那是差远了，只瞧了一眼崔荣宰身后的林在范便冷笑，“亏我还来求你复合，崔荣宰，你真会享受啊，是不是早就盼着和我分手去找别的男人。”

这话林在范听着就火大，伸手抓着崔荣宰拉到自己身后，一脚踹在那混蛋肚子上，“你个禽兽不如的狗东西，再来打扰他别怪我废了你的腿。”

前男友捂着肚子想扑进来，被林在范啪一声关上了门，顺手按了公寓警报。

突然警铃大作，那混蛋只得落荒而逃。

林在范回头看着眼眶湿润的人儿，心疼极了，抱着哄了好一会儿，崔荣宰才红着鼻子跟他说，“我之前找了那么一个混蛋，你会不会嫌弃我？”

“怎么会？又不是你的错，就算是你的错……我也照单全收。”林在范低头将他吻住，不想让他再去想那个混蛋。

两人吻着吻着又滚到床上去了。

林在范极其认真地在伏他身上喘息，看他闭着眼失神呻吟，便捧着他的小脸跟他说，“荣宰……看着我……”

“嗯……啊啊……嗯看着你……”崔荣宰被顶得一晃一晃向床头滑动，听到林在范的话便觉得心软。

他一定以为自己还在想那个混蛋。

林在范低头和他亲吻，炙热在他身体深处搅动摩擦，“叫我……叫我……”

崔荣宰呻吟着抱紧他，“在范……唔……在范，好深……”

林在范闭着眼埋进他颈窝，机械地动作着，可每一下都用尽力气在讨他欢心。

崔荣宰微微皱眉心疼，抓着他的手十指相扣，一边呻吟一边叫他的名字，每一个眼神都温柔又深情。

林在范心里满满当当，崔荣宰主动抬高了双腿，大开着，让他尽兴，呻吟声也越发浪荡诱人，惹得林在范激动地将他压着疯狂抽动着下身，啪啪声激烈响透，崔荣宰红红的臀瓣颤抖着，被顶弄得摇曳着双腿，仰头释放，林在范低头将他吻住，退出身体射在他大腿上，又重新插了进去捣弄，激起更加难耐的吟叫。

林在范吻着他汗湿的脸颊，小声在他耳边说，“我也好想你，在你想我的那些天。”

不是露水情人，而是相见恨晚。

——————————————————————————  
鬼娘温糖 2019.01.17


End file.
